Face Down
by emoyaoi69
Summary: "Every action in this world will cause a consequence" Domestic abuse with Bakura and Ryou. Non-con, Abuse, Violence, Death. You have be warned. Tendershipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character.

Warning: Non-Con, Domestic Abuse, Child Physical Abuse, Angst, Yaoi and Death.

A/N: I was a bit wary about posting this on here. But someone kinda talked me into it and I've read a lot worse on here.

"Stupid, little bitch!" The older White haired male spat, one hand curled tightly around the other's pale throat.

Choking for air; Ryou's toes were barely touching the floor- Which meant Bakura wasn't _that _mad at him for ruining their "romantic" time together by asking if Bakura would take him to the fair on his next day off.

"You really think I want to be seen in public with a whiny, little bitch? Do you want to humiliate me!" His grip tightened,

"N... No, Bakura," Ryou whimpered.

"You make me fucking laugh." Bakura squeezed Ryou's throat hard before letting go completely. "You want me to be nicer to you, so I cuddle with you and you have to go and fucking push your luck and make me put you in your place. I think I'm nice enough to you. You're the one who doesn't know just how much you have, and let's face it, Ryou- _You're_ lucky to have me."

* * *

><p>Looking in the full-length mirror; Ryou stared at his bruised-covered torso, and at his new bruises- Bakura had a strong hold.<p>

The bathroom was the only place Ryou could find solace whenever he upset Bakura. It didn't have a lock- In fact, the front door was the only one with a lock- But, because Bakura only went in the bathroom to shower or use the toilet, and Ryou was sure Bakura didn't need either right now- He would know about it if his boyfriend did- He was safe.

Gently touching his tender neck, Ryou felt the tears fall down his pale cheeks. It felt like a long time for Ryou, who was startled by a voice shouting for him.

The younger male pulled on his tee-shirt. He would have opted for a turtle-neck jumper, but after being shouted at and hit several times for trying to cover up; Ryou stopped trying to make himself feel better.

That was six years ago.

* * *

><p>Bakura laughed loudly as his long-time friend, Marik, told him a story. Ryou didn't catch what the story was about. He learned not to eavesdrop. Learned how to block out the voices of other people who were not conversating with him- Especially when those people were Bakura and Marik.<p>

"Hey, Ryou, come here a minute!" The Egyptian spoke, Marik never really acknowledged Ryou except when he wanted to tease Bakura. And that was never a good thing. But... If he refused; the consequences would be even worse.

Before Ryou could even fully enter the room, Marik's taunting began.

"Whooo! Look at that purple ring around his throat!" He laughed "Come kneel in front of me, _Ryou_." Marik knew Ryou hated it when he said his name, but he did as he was told. Marik grabbed Ryou's bandaged left wrist. "I wonder what you did to deserve that." It wasn't really a question; but the tanned man still demanded an answer.

"I... I wasn't feeling well." He swallowed. "When Bakura wanted to have sex." Ryou remembered that night. In his twenty-two years, he never thought someone would hold his forearm over an burning gas stove.

"Hmph. I would have fucked you anyway. As for burning you- I'm sure I could have fund a way to incorporate that into our little session." The Blonde's dark smile only make Ryou tense. The laughing didn't help, either. Marik inched his face closer. Ryou could feel the breath and smell the beer.

"Would you like that, Ryou? The little British boy being taken by the ruthless Egyptian man." While one hand still had a-hold of Ryou's wrist, the other started stroking his face. "I think I should rent you off of Mr. Tightass over there and then I can show you what real abuse is." The Blonde's smile seem to turn from dark to sadistic, and this time it scared Ryou.

_'Would Bakura really let him _rent _me? Would Bakura let Marik scar and mark my body more thaen he has already done himself? No! Bakura, he... He loves me too much!' _Ryou thought, convinced that Bakura wouldn't let Marik borrow him.

"What do you say, Bakura?" He turned his head to meet his friend. "Would you let me borrow _this._" His hand now squeezing Ryou's face. "For one night? I promise that he would come back to you alive. I'll even film it for you, and the two of you can have a romantic movie night in and watch all the filthy things I do to this boy. Come on. 612,000 Yen? (1)."

Ryou got scared by the look in Bakura's eyes. Was he actually contemplating letting Marik borrow him?

"Well, I don't really need the money and watching a video about what you would do to my little lover _does _sound interesting, but..." His expression changed from relaxed to to what Ryou could only describe with the words- If looks could kill.

"Do you really think I would let you borrow Ryou just so you can satisfy your desperate need to make a human being so weak and in pain that he needs to be rushed to the hospital and pumped full of blood in order to stay alive?" Bakua was _angry_. Getting to his feet; Bakura pulled Marik up by his shirt and pulled him to the front door. "Just because Malik escaped from you does not mean you can prey on something that does not belong to you." He then slammed the door shut.

Moving quickly back to Ryou; Bakura passed him without a glance, but grabbed his wrist and didn't stop walking.

_'Oh, no!' _Panic mode was about to kick in.

* * *

><p>Stopping by the bedroom door; Bakura effortlessly threw Ryou onto the floor, who managed to smack the back of his head on the wooden footboard of the bed. Holding back the tears; Ryou clung to the back of his head in pain but that only seemed to anger Bakura even more.<p>

"You think that hurt," He grasped he younger boy's hair in one hand. "Then I have a strong feeling that you may not survive the night." Bakura lifted Ryou up so that his knees were slightly off the ground. "Did you like what Marik was saying to you? Did it arouse you? Did the idea of being filmed while you were in such an intimate act make you feel excited? If that was the case; I would have started filming you years ago. Make you feel like the whore you really are inside that pathetic body of yours. Or... Would you rather me have let you to Marik?" Slamming Ryou's body onto the ground, Bakura glared at the younger male.

He waited until Ryou had managed to lift himself up onto his hands and knees before kicking him in the ribs, making him collapse in pain. Bakura then slammed the door behind him as his left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Footsteps stumbling into the apartment at gone four in the morning startled Ryou out of his broken sleep.<p>

Bakura was back.

And he was drunk.

* * *

><p>Ryou didn't hide his head under the bed cover; he didn't want Bakura to think that he was scared.<p>

The bedroom door swung open- No lights had been turned on. Ryou could feel the body coming closer to him from behind. He could smell the alcohol-soaked breath on his ear.

"You, Ryou," Here it comes. "Are a dumb, little bitch. Who said you could get into _my _bed without permission? Dogs do not deserve to sleep in a bed. They should sleep on a cold, hard floor and when they do jump on the bed with their filth and disease- They should be punished." Bakura pressed Ryou's face into the padded pillow and effortlessly pinned one of Ryou's squirming arms behind his back.

Feeling that Ryou had been near-on suffocating for long enough, Bakura decided to release his hold on the young male completely.

Gasping and coughing echoed through the room. If Bakura had ever thought about killing his little lover; asphyxia was not the way he'd planned to do it. Too painless.

"Ba... Bakura, ple-" Ryou gasped.

"Silence!" The older man growled.

There had not been many occasions where Bakura had gone out to get drunk and returned home only a few before sunrise. Sure; he went drinking with his friends, but that was always during the day. On the rare night-time drinking sessions, it always ended it...

Deciding that he was finished playing games; Bakura forced the small male onto his stomach and straddled his waist, roughly pulling Ryou's wrists towards the headboard in order to tie them to it. Ryou wasn't going to get away- He never did. He didn't even try. It had crosses Bakura's mind to hog-tie him several times, but then it would get in the way of what he owned.

Swallowing the lump in his throat; Ryou whimpered as Bakura literally torn the shirt off his back. He also gave no warning when he removed Ryou's trousers, along with his underwear.

Smirking to himself; Bakura sat casually on the bed next to Ryou and lit up a cigarette. Each drag was made to last as long as Bakura could make it.

* * *

><p>"Please!... No." Too late. Bakura had already put out his finished cigarette on Ryou's back, right on the middle of his spine. It was the newest of many round burn marks that occupied the younger male's back.<p>

It only amused Bakura. If he had known just how many times he would mark Ryou's back in that particular way; he would have used it like a canvas instead of just doing it where ever his hand landed.

Silently; Bakura rose from the bed, stripping himself of his shoes and trousers first. Then his tee-shirt; which when he pulled it slowly above his back, revealing his own set of cigarette burns which gathered on both sides of his hips. But they were nothing compared to the one big scar that dawned on Bakura's upper back and shoulders.

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up, old man!" Spat a twelve-year-old Bakura. "I finished two hours ago! I want to go home!"_

"_Go home, then. Nobody is stopping you." Spoke his agitated father, a science teacher. _

"_You think I want to sit in the snow for hours while you ignore me as usual? Give me the key and I'll leave you to get on with whatever the Hell you're doing. Useless, arsehole father."_

_Slap. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am the one who raised you since that whore left and you think you can talk to me like that!" Bakura earned another smack across the face._

_Angered; Bakura went over to the table that held many measuring jigs, tubes and chemicals. He pushed as many as he could off- making the glass smash and releasing the liquids. _

"_You little shit! This stuff is expensive and belongs to the school!"Bakura's father grabbed his son by his shirt and pushed him back hard. Bakura's spiky, White hair began to turn red from where he his head hit the corner of a table, his lip was also bleeding from the corner._

"_You disrespectful child!" Bakura's father pinned him on his stomach, and kept Bakura's strong body from wriggling free. "I thought I taught you to respect things that aren't yours. I thought I was raising a future gentleman, but you'll always be the son of a slut." The man poured an alcohol substance, which he had pulled from his inner jacket pocket, over Bakura's back, tossing aside the flask. "Son of a slut. Has no morals. No respect. No use in the world other than to please others for money. Always trying to get away with everything and constantly pushing to get what you want. A whore's blood runs through your veins, and these streets don't need any more bastard children from easy harlots." The enraged man flicked open the metal lighter._

* * *

><p><em>Bakura laid on his stomach in a hospital bed, still unable to apply pressure to his bandaged back.<em>

_Causing third degree burns his father was charged with, also child and drug abuse. Manslaughter would have been added to the sentence if another teacher had not been close by and acted fast when found Bakura in the classroom with the skin on his back burning. Away. Bakura's father was only laughing sadistically, taking in the smell of burning flesh caused by Whiskey and a small flame._

_End Flashback_

Grinning like a mad-man; Bakura positioned himself behind Ryou's smaller body and lowered his shorts.

"Please, Bakura." Ryou pleaded.

"Please, what? You want me to let you go? You want me to let you get away with doing things you aren't supposed to? You want to be able to go out when you wish? Let you drink and make me watch you make a fool out of yourself? What if I am not with you? What would happen to a sweet, virgin-looking boy? TELL ME, RYOU!"

"I... I don't know!" Ryou cried. Right now, he just couldn't think straight to answer Bakura question.

Gritting his teeth; Bkura whispered, "Let me show you." And he pushed into Ryou. No warning. No preparation. No love.

Just violence. And Pain. And hate.

Ryou continued to sob and scream as Bakura mercilessly pounded into him, ignoring his pleas for forgiveness and for Bakura to treat him humanely.

The pain and torture seemed to go on forever. Ryou could barely keep conscious as Bakura ejaculated. Feeling Bakura's seed and his own blood trickle out of him; Ryou drifted off into a dream that was kinder then reality.

* * *

><p><em>Ryou's dream<em>

"_Ryou," A deep voice called softly. "You should have called, I would have come and picked you up." The older man lightly took Ryou's hand into his own._

"_Oh... I," Ryou was stunned. _'What's going on?' _He thought to himself._

"_Always my little Angel." The older man walked casually towards the fair he had promised to take Ryou too._

_The dream suddenly changed._

_This time it wasn't a fantasy hidden deep inside Ryou's mind. It was a memory._

_It was loud. The music making everybody basically shout just to communicate. He was in a nightclub after all. The only time Ryou had ever been in one, that was nearly four years ago- His eighteenth birthday had only been a few months before._

_He had just finished splashing water over his heated face and cleaned his hands. Everyone was so close in a club, it was easy to start feeling dirty._

_Now standing in the large hallway; Ryou was startled when someone called his name out. It was easy to here others in the hallway, there was no need for shouting thanks to the heavy sound-proof doors which connected with the dance and bar area._

"_Why are you standing out here alone, Ryou?" The body moved closer too him, making him smaller than usual._

"_I was getting a headache." It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the full truth, either._

"_That's a shame. I would have liked to dance with you." This only made Ryou blush, causing the older man to smile. "Say, Ryou, how would you like to go to the theatre (2) with me?"_

"_I..." It was the first time anyone had asked him to go anywhere with them. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry."_

"_Why not?" This seemed to sadden the taller man, and he moved closer. "Ryou; you and I may have no spoken very much but you have always been a very open person to me when we were in high school, and I feel that we understand each other." His mouth was now next to Ryou's ear, whispering, "Whenever you need space from that Neanderthal lover of yours, I am always here. Whenever you want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on." Just as he was finished; Bakura came bounding in. The other man just smirked, and planted a sweet kiss on Ryou's cheek._

_Bakura growled and only watched as Seto left, then turned his attention to Ryou._

_End Dream_

Ryou awoke to the sound of applause coming from the TV in the frontroom.

2.14PM. Bakura would have already started drinking.

As Ryou slowly maneuvered out of bed. He felt... Different. It wasn't because he had been raped by the man he loved. It wasn't because he had woken up in the early afternoon- Which, was new to him. No, it was his mind that felt different. It was like his dream had opened up a part of his mind that had been closed, locked away, for a very long time. Today was the day that everything needed to change.

Ignoring the dried blood and seamen; Ryou casually got dressed in his Blue and White striped tee-shirt and tight Black jeans. He reached under the bed for something before making his way towards Bakura.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk" It was probably the first time he have ever sounded demanding when he's wanted to express how he felt.<p>

"Do you you now? And what makes you think I want to listen?" Bakura scoffed.

"You _will _listen." Ryou let his arm fall to the side of him, revealing a large kitchen knife.

Bakura always kept it under the bed in case someone broke into the apartment, it was also there for when Bakura wanted to indulge in some blood-play.

"You think that is going to make me sit here and listen to you drabbling on about how you want me to be more romantic and treat you to nice things like normal couple do. Tough shit." The irritated man went to leave his position on on the sofa when-

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!" Bakura shouted, holding his bleeding arm briefly. No longer irritated but now angered; Bakura went to grab the stained knife only to have it dragged along his stomach in a superficial attempt.

Bakura laughed, putting pressure on his stomach and making the blood ooze out. "Do you think you are cleaver wounding me? Does it make you feel empowered? Does it make you feel like a man? Or, does it frighten you? You think that by doing this, showing your dominance towards me, you are showing me that you're a better person than I am? Well; you're not. You are exactly the same. Using force to pressure the other and making them succumb to your needs, your wishes and your every command- Just like I had you do for me for the past six years." Bakura smirked. "We are exactly the same, Ryou."

"No, we're not!" Tears rolled down as he attacked Bakura again.

Bakura doubled back this time as the knife slide into his stomach and was harshly pulled back out because of inexperience. The sofa was his only means of not collapsing on the spot. "What are you going to do, kill me? I'd like to see you try." He grinned manically. "You don't have it in you to kill someone. You're weak and pathetic."

"Not anymore. You have treated me like shit everyday since we have been together. You are the one who is frightened. Worried somebody else would come and take me away from you; show you how you're meant to love the person you fall for."

"So; you're going to kill me to be with that egotistical psycho, Kaiba? You know he would abuse you also, right? A lot of people who are abused as children grow up to be the abusers themselves. It's a vicious cycle."

"I'm not doing this to be with Seto! I'm doing this... Because _I_ need to be free of you. _I_ need to stop being afraid of my own shadow. _I _need to live my life the way I want to without worrying about what the consequences will be. I need to be able to wake up and not worry about how you will hurt me that day, otr wondering when my next punishment will be. I need to be free. Free of all the guilt, the anger, the lies. And so do you." Everything Ryou said was true; Bakura could only ask for one more thing and hope Ryou would give it to him before _he_ was free of the path his father had started for him.

"Can I just have on more kiss before you kill me?"

Without saying a word; Ryou lent down and they shared the most passionate kills they had given each other in a long time. But all good things had to end.

"Ryou," Bakura looked into the similar Brown Eyes, "I love you."

"I know," And he wasn't lying. "I love you, too." He sent the knife down and through Bakura's cheat, striking his heart.

It was over in seconds.

Dropping the knife on the floor; Ryou curled himself up next to his lover's corpse. Ryou pressed himself against Bakura, hugging him as tightly as he could. Not caring that he was getting covered in blood, he cried.

(1) It's roughly about £5000

(2) Theatre, yes I know. But, it just seemed like a place both Seto and Ryou would enjoy. It was either that or an exhibition, but I couldn't think of a subject or interest for it.


End file.
